A Princess's wish
by poisonedlife
Summary: ZeldaXUrbosa. Angst. Before the great calamity, Zelda discovers her feelings for Urbosa. What will happen...? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

My mind keeps wandering off to places it doesn't belong.

Focus, Zelda!

I have duties to attend to. I have places to be. I don't need love.

Do I?

I shake my head to clear the fog and trot over to the shade of a nearby tree. My legs practically collapse under me as I sit down. Before I begin taking notes, a shimmer of blue and white catches my eye. I smile at the silent princess, as I run my fingers through it's petals. This particular flower has always spoken to me in an inexplicable way.

A guardian stalker roves up, it's orange eye fixated upon me. I've always liked the guardians. In a way they seem curious yet focused; Much like myself. Or so Urbosa says.

I bite my bottom lip. I think I am just wandering, trying to find my own way.

But aren't we all?

My knight, Link, appears at the top of hill, clearly out of breath. I laugh and leap up to help him. Together we hobble over to the aforementioned tree.

" Link, " I exclaim, " You shouldn't tire yourself out so! "

He just shakes his head and leans up against the sunlit moss. We've been getting along a lot better lately, probably because of my change in personality. I do regret ever being cruel to him, I really do.

Lids close over those sapphire blue eyes, and in minutes he's asleep. I see a chance to strike, quickly scoop up a hot-footed frog, and pray it won't make a sound.

I shove the poor creature in Link's open mouth.

His eyes fly open. A horrible hacking noise is coming from his throat, but I can hardly hear it over my laughing. He spits out the amphibian and glares at me.

" You...your...your FACE! " Link blushes bright red so I apologize. I'm sincere, I really am. It was just so funny!

" You're trying to get your mind off the calamity, aren't you? " I stop laughing and stare at him in shock.

" No, " I say. _Not exactly._ I am trying to get my mind off something, but not calamity ganon. I do believe it is essential to think through our moves in this war completely. The trouble with me is that I'm a terrible liar but an expert at telling half-truths.

Link shrugs and departs, the guardian following him.

That was too close.

I get up and head back to Hyrule castle, mind thundering with thoughts. I don't even notice I'm about to walk into my father until I do.

I step back and look up.

" Oho! Watch your step, Zelda! "

" Yes Daddy, I'm sorry. " An idea crashes into my mind like a wave the moment after I apologize. I couldn't do it, could I? My legs work before my mind does. They are already carrying me up the many flights of grey stone stairs.

" But Zelda, " My father calls, " Where are you going? "

" Just to my room. Don't mind me. "

I crash onto my bed in exhaustion, should NOT have sprinted up all those stairs. My hands limply reach out to find a pen and paper. I grab my favorite blue one. I print neatly and elegantly, and am sure to keep it vague. Did she ever doubt I would be back?

My letter looks quite a bit like this:

 _Dear Urbosa of the Gerudo,_

 _Would you like to come for tea at the castle tomorrow afternoon? Your fellow champions and I will be there. It's not any type of war meeting, just to enjoy ourselves._

 _Hoping to see you there, Princess Zelda._

I almost panic reading over my scrawling blue writing. Now I have to invite all the other champions! Oh well, that makes it seem more nonchalant. I smile, thinking of her, and shake my head.

...I should really just get around to sending those letters.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart leaps up in my throat like a badly-behaved dog. It's morning, all the letters have been sent, and I'm shivering with excitement.

I scan my large chestnut wardrobe in search of something fitting for the occasion. My eyes are drawn to my navy silk sleeveless, but I know that's too fancy. Instead I choose purple Gerudo wear, garnished with tiny shards of topaz. I do my hair in a loose, floppy bun at the top of my head. It's a curious hairstyle… but I like it.

A quick breakfast is shoveled in while I plan out the afternoon in thought.

My heart sinks as a thought hits.

 _What if something goes wrong?_

I try to dismiss the musing, but it keeps coming back to peck at my mind, each time chipping off a little more. Soon there will be none.

I trudge up to my room to smear on far too much eyeliner.

The afternoon is already upon us? I must've lost track of time, worrying about Urbosa. A quick, sharp knock on my bedroom door tells me a champion must be here. I answer, hoping for Urbosa. Unfortunately, I am coldly greeted by Revali, who tells me I have on far too much makeup and that I look like a clown. My ears are closed for him.

It must seem suspicious the way I keep glancing out the window, because after the fourth time, the Rito sneers,

" What is up with YOU? "

I simply tell him that he shouldn't speak to his Princess that way even though I can feel my face heating up.

I am a mess.

A tall figure looms outside the door. I rush to open it, and crane my neck to look up at urbosa.

" Hey Zelda, " She says.

" Hi. Come on in. "

She eyes the room curiously, taking everything in. I watch as her gaze travels to my bed, my wardrobes, the carpet, everything. Eventually she lands on Revali.

" Sav'saaba. " He greets her by nodding. The three of us don't talk much, and I wish someone would arrive to clear the awkwardness in the air. My plea is answered as Link shows up.

" Link, hello! "

Mipha and Daruk arrive shortly after. The afternoon is spent laughing, eating, drinking tea, and pleasantly arguing. Everything is fine until Revali brings up the subject of my mother.

" My...my mother? "

" Yeah, what's with her? Is she dead? Why is she never around? "

I stare down at my feet in shame, face reddening.

" No. "

The Champions look back and forth between us worriedly.

" Then where is she? " Revali persists, " Is she exiled? "

" I'd rather not say. "

" Come on, Zelda… "

" I said no! "

The Champion groans. " Really, Zelda? Do you always have to be this way? "

I'm suddenly really, really angry. I disguise it easily with a curious look.

" What, Revali? Tell me, what _way_ am I always? "

He is quick to answer.

" _Self-centered. Shy. Whiney. Childish. "_

I feel tears flood my eyes as I push the coffee table over and onto Revali. My oriental rug is ruined, covered in tea. It's beautiful and so messed up, I think, _just a little bit like life._

My head tells me to run. So I run. I run far, far away from my room, and hide in a pantry in the kitchen. My body tightens into a tiny ball, my head resting on my knees. I drown in that pantry, in thought, in heart, in soul. His words keep coming back to haunt me. And the worst part? It was for those reasons that my mother left me and Daddy.

I hear a knock and look up. The door opens.

"... Urbosa? "


	3. Chapter 3

I avoid her lime green gaze and stare at my makeup and tear stained knees instead. She doesn't talk, but sits down beside me.

" Do you want to tell me? " she asks, slowly, " If you don't want to, then don't. I'm not forcing you. " My reddened eyes widen in shock.

" Why? " I ask, my voice hoarse and scratchy. My eyes are still flooding with tears, and I beg them to stop. Sadness is merciless. Despite that, I clear my throat and continue.

" ...Why are you here?... I was positive I had scared you all off. "

Urbosa laughs, quiet and low.

" All except myself and Link. "

" Link, I understand. But you…? Why would you even come to talk to me? Why do you even care? I'm just me! "

The Gerudo turns to face me, slight smile on her face. And all over again, my heart is up in my throat. I cough it down.

" Because, Zelda, because. "

She stands up and brushes herself off.

" I have to go now, " she sighs, and hands me a lollipop as if I'm a sad child. I kind of am, though.

" Isn't this a little… childish? " I ask, holding the candy up and studying it. Urbosa glances back at me.

" I can take it back, if you want. "

I pull the lollipop back against my chest, shielding it from her.

" No. " I admit, I have a sweet tooth.

She laughs, again, low and happy.

" Well, goodbye then, Princess. "

And then.

Then I'm alone in the closet again.

But with a lollipop and a little bit happier.

What a difference a little happiness can make.

I wake up the next morning to rain pounding the window. My hands mosey up to my eyes, to rub the little crusts away. I glance down at my makeup-smudged fingers.

By the goddess! I absolutely cannot let my father know what happened yesterday. Before I know it I'm in the shower, scrubbing viciously to get the stains off my face.

I apply dark eyeliner to make sure there is no evidence of my crying.

It feels really, really fake.

I've become really, really fake.

I shake my head to clear the thoughts inside and head down to the dining room. My breath catches when I see Link seated at the table. I'm nervously biting away at my nails; will he tell my father about the disaster that was last afternoon?

" Zelda, " My father says cheerily, " Good morning! "

" Hi. "

" Don't be rude, say hello to Link. "

Now I hardly think that's fair; I just arrived. He hadn't given me a chance to say hello. I nod to Link, hoping my eyes say the unspoken message. He nods back, meaningful.

I eat and excuse myself. My father and Link have begun blabbering on about something boring or other, so I leave quickly.

" But Zelda! " My father says. I roll my eyes and, very slowly, turn to face him.

" Yes, Daddy? "

" Where are you going? "

" If you haven't noticed, father, there's no where I can go where I won't be noticed. I _am_ the Princess, and I _am_ going to my room. "

I close the door behind me and stare up at the ceiling in despair. Sometimes I hate being royalty.

And then, I open the window and toss a red rupee out. It lands in the fountain below.

I make a wish. I wish with all my heart.

And no, I'm not telling.


	4. Chapter 4

It's getting increasingly hard to keep this all inside. But, us royalty are kind of raised not to have feelings. Or, at least choke them down. So I do.

 _What if I forget how to feel?_

Link taps me on the shoulder.  
" Zelda, you okay? "

I nod and smile tightly.

" Hey, Link what do you- "

My sentence is cut off by multiple screams coursing through a town below the hill. The sound of many metal feet touching the ground fills our ears.

Link's eyes widen.

We run together to peer down upon a guardian-ridden town in horror. We watch as they burn houses to the ground, destroy families and eliminate hope. Link hoists himself onto his ginger horse and speeds toward the burning town.

" LINK! "

He looks back at me. At my tears, my sadness. Link's expression softens, but his blue gaze is strong. We both know he has to go.

I jump on my own horse, a snow-white steed. We ride towards the castle faster than ever before. I can feel my tears flying behind us in the cold wind.

My horse rears up and bucks me off.

" You stupid animal! " I sob. " You stupid- "

I look up. This… isn't Hyrule castle. This is a castle corrupted by darkness.

No.

No.

No.

It's gone. It's all gone. My life had gone up in burning flames.

I watch as the aforementioned Calamity Ganon explodes from the throne room, fiery snakelike body weaving around the towers.

We have lost. The world sways, the sky a horrible sunset color, clouds racing faster than my heart. And then the end… begins.

A pair of green eyes peers down at me intensely. Someone is shaking me awake.

Someone is calling me…

" _princess…_

 _Princess…_

 _PRINCESS! "_

I try to stand up, but can't. My heart is cracked in my chest, emotions pouring out, weighing me down. Urbosa hoists me onto her back. I can feel her heart beating against my limp one, still going strong. My tears fall onto her tanned skin.

" Urbosa? " I whimper.

" I'm here. " My eyes travel over her body, taking in every gash, scrape and bruise. Look at me, making her carry me, when she herself is in critical condition. I sob out bittersweet guilt all over her beautiful, broad shoulders, dripping all the way down to her bruised toes.

" I'm sorry. " I pause. " I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry. " _I'm sorry a million times over._

I hear a sharp intake of breath, but nothing else.

" Stand. "

" I'm sorry? "

" No. Don't say that anymore. Now stand. "

I'm taken aback. I didn't expect this from Urbosa. Nevertheless, I do what she says. I slide off her back and plop down onto my knees. My legs extend out, one foot in front of the other. A surge of hope rises within me, but my knees buckle and my hope and I crumple. I try again. And again. My legs just won't carry me anymore.

" Stand! " The champion barks.

" I'm trying! " I shriek. " ... So cruel, Urbosa, always making me hope, always making my heart flop around like a fish out of water! Why won't you give up on me? I don't deserve you! I'm begging you, let me let myself down! Let me learn! "

" STAND! "

I stomp one foot down next to the other in anger, and to my astonishment, stand.

A small smirk passes over Urbosa's lips.

" Good. "

We stand and stare at each other intensely for a few seconds. Urbosa shakes her head.

" We need to move. All of our technology has turned against us, including the divine beasts. I need to get inside Vah Naboris, and slay the demon inside. I'll need your help. "


	5. Chapter 5

She seems completely unmoved by the fact that I practically just confessed my ferocious love for her.

Maybe she didn't catch the thing about my heart?

We travel towards the Gerudo desert on horseback. Urbosa doesn't talk much. We're both hopelessly lost in thought, I think.

" How are you gonna take that thing down? "

Urbosa cringes.

" I don't know, " she whispers, eyes on the ground.

" What can I do to help? "

Her lime eyes narrow, anger seeping into her gaze.

" How would I know what _you_ should do If I don't even know what _I_ should do? "

Red creeps into my cheeks at the stupidity of my question. How could I ask that?

I don't ask any more questions and proceed to clean the dirt out of my filthy hair and twist it into a long braid.

" Urbosa- "

" Don't tell me Princess, I don't wanna hear it. "

" Well that's hardly fair, I haven't said anything yet. "

" Good. I don't wanna hear about your silly little matters. "

I turn to glare at her, placing my hands on my hips.

" _Silly little matters?_ "

" Yep. You only care about yourself. You get everything you want. Ever think that some people are less fortunate than you? "

I cringe and look away. That stung. A new feeling washes over my body, completely unfamiliar.

A voice deep it my throat crawls into the air. It's croaky and low. I can't even get past the first sentence before it breaks.

" You're wrong. So wrong. The thing I want most is you. "

 _Is this me?_

" And you don't see me with you, do you? "

Urbosa's jaw clenches than relaxes, eyes wide. I don't know what to feel.

Her ever-steady gaze rests on the ground.

" I see. "

 _No you don't!_

And damn, I'm crying again, but it's not even sad and heartbreaking anymore. Now it's just something I do. I'm sure Urbosa's sick of it. I wipe my eyes attempting to stop the vicious flow, but my faded eyes won't listen. My mind used to be a beautiful place of quiet compositions, restrained sadness, and shadowed happiness. I used to be pretty and now I am ugly. My eyes were emerald and now they are olive. I willingly let my love for the gerudo lead me into a dark pit. Like the bottom of the ocean, where there is no light. Or like drinking poison, knowing I would die.

I risked it all for unreturned love.

" If you really knew me, you wouldn't love me. "

" Huh? "

" You just saw me and my vicious tongue, didn't you? Don't tell me the snake inside didn't hurt you, Zelda, I saw. Now tell me, " she pauses. " Will you drink the poison? "

I take a deep breath before beginning my rant.

" I'll both drink the poison and let the snake bite. You could kill me in my sleep and I'd still love you. You'll never know how much I love you, Urbosa. You stabbed my heart with a steak knife when we first met. You fed my hunger with little spots of kindness, leaving me starving, craving even more of you. I don't think I could breathe without you- "

The speed of my speech is increasing, tone intensifying, hands nervously scratching away at each other. My words are shuddering, spittle forming at the corners of my mouth. Tears streaming down my face.

 _No regrets,_ they say.


	6. Chapter 6

" I mean, why drink poison when my heart's already bleeding sadness? I mean, what's with that?! Fucker. "

Urbosa looks at me with a mixture of pity and questioning.

" Zelda, " she looks at me seriously. " Have you been drinking? "

" No. "

" Answer me honestly. Have you? "

" I told you, no. _Silly little girl_. "

She raises one perfect eyebrow. " I'm 7 feet tall. Can't fool me, Princess. "

Damn! Perhaps she found the bottle in bag. Yeah, that's how. I'm a good liar. It must have been the bottle. I'm also very sneaky.

" C'mon, we should stop here. You're in no shape to travel. "

She drags me by the elbow into the inn at the bazaar. A tall woman stares at me curiously. Cream walls surround me, coming in closer and closer, a wave of panic washing over me.

" Urbosa, " I mutter, " the walls are closing in on me. "

" No they aren't, "

" Please " I snivel, desperate as I shrink to the cobbled floor.

" Fine! " She snaps. " This looks bad anyway. "

She drags me forcefully outside.

" Ow! Urbosa, that HURTS! "

Her gaze locks with mine, both wide-eyed.

" Sorry, " she mumbles.

She leads me to a quiet corner behind the inn.

I should never have drunk from the bottle. Should never have touched my lips to the glass top and absorbed the bittersweet taste. And behind Urbosa's back, even. While she wasn't looking, while she worked hard to prepare, I lost myself in the drink. Anything to escape sadness. This is an all time low, even for me. A wave of shame crashes over me.

A tiny voice escapes my throat. " I think I killed them both. "

" What? "

" Daddy and Link. I'm so useless. "

I stagger and my knees buckle. Urbosa catches me and lays me down.

" Oh Zelda, " she says. " This is a big mess, huh? "

" Yes, " I say, burying my face in my hands.

My eyes wander up to the glowing white moon. I exhale a shaky breath.

Urbosa scooches right up close to me, staring down in pity.

" Are you gonna be alright? "

" I honestly don't know how to answer that. "

My eyes meet hers. They travel downward towards her thick blue lips, taking in every tiny detail; mind wandering to how they would taste. I look back at her eyes. It's hard to decipher her expression. She seems pained.

My fists hit the dirt in anger. I raise them up to my face, staring at them shaking. They hit the ground repeatedly; small rocks cutting them, bruises forming. I want them to completely disappear. I punch until they bleed.

Urbosa lays her hands over mine.

Her green eyes are filling with tears.

" Don't do this to yourself! "

A wave of nausea washes over me, hand flying up to my mouth. I dash over to nearby rocks, where I'm sick. Urbosa pulls my hair back. When I'm done, I whip around to face her.

" Want to commit double suicide with me? "


	7. Chapter 7

Bright sunlight is creeping through my half closed lids. I sit up and look around. Where am I? Urbosa is on my right, head in hands.

" Urbosa? "

She looks up.

" Oh, you're awake. "

" Are you okay? "

" Yes, fine. "

" What happened last night? "

Urbosa's face contorts in a weird way.

" What? "

" You, uh… " She gestures to the empty bottle beside her.

My face falls.

" Oh. Uh… I'm really sorry. "

I cannot believe I did that. How despicable.

Urbosa stares at her feet. A feeling of dread travels from my stomach up.

" Oh, by the goddess, What did I DO? "

" It's… It's nothing, " she splutters.

" I didn't rape anyone, did I? "

" No. "

" Good. "

The champion's sentences are short and undetailed. I peck at for hours, questioning, searching. But she will not tell me anything.

I'm feeling better today, luckily. We've set out to Gerudo town to form a battle plan with the soldiers. It's only a short 15-minute trek to our destination, it feels like in eternity. I'm disgustingly sweaty from this treacherous heat.

" Lady Urboooooooooooooosa… "

" Yes? "

" Are we almost there? "

" I'd say about ten more minutes. Try to keep up. "

" You said that 5 minutes ag- " I my sentence is cut off from Urbosa shushing me.

" What? "

" Do we have shields? "

I fumble through our belongings, searching.

" Uh, yeah, two. "

Urbosa's stony face lights up, a slightly devilish look passing over it.

" Perfect. "

" Whu- Ah! "

Urbosa has roped us sand seals, the beautiful animals dragging us through the sand.

I look beside me at Urbosa, small smile on her face, and one creeping onto my face too. Soon enough I'm full-on grinning.

" I haven't done this since my childhood! "

Urbosa laughs.

" Me neither. I was so dedicated to training in my youth, I guess I forgot to have some fun, " she says, smiling down at her sand seal. " So, I have you to thank, Zelda. "

" Me? " I say, " But... I didn't do anything. "

" Yeah, " she says, " You did. "

I don't argue with her. I'll quit while I'm ahead.

We arrive shortly after to Gerudo town. Urbosa kneels down next to our sand seals, stroking their furry faces.

" Sarqso, " she says, gently. I can feel my heart swelling up. She gets up and we stride over to the entrance, two guards bowing down.

" No need to grovel, " she says, " Just get me second in command. "

She turns to me.

" I'm gonna need you to wait here, okay? "

" How come? "

Urbosa has a pained expression.

" Because… this is kind of for adults. "

" Urbosa, please! I'm not a child! "

" No. I need you to stay here. "

Urbosa walks a few steps and turns to a guard. She mumbles something I can't hear.

" Whaaat? " I hate being treated this way.

Urbosa walks into the building without looking back. I slouch down against a wall, arms crossed. I'm filling with mindless anger and boredom, so I go digging through my bag, and find a bottle of Noble Pursuit.

Not again, Not EVER again.

I take the bottle and throw it at a nearby wall, liquid and glass fragments all over the ground. An unruly imagination, my own, ponders at the metaphors and secret messages this mess could hold. Perhaps it depicts my relationship with Urbosa. No. Nevermind. We don't have a _relationship._ I snigger at the stupid word.

My eyelids are slipping, I try to keep awake, but fall asleep anyway. I'm woken by the intense midday heat hours later, sweaty. I feel a deep aching in my wrists.

My eyes travel down and see bruises and scratches. A small gasp escapes my throat,

Did I do this in my sleep?


	8. Chapter 8

I start to bleed, wrists swelling, a feeling of despair washing over me. I am broken and can't be fixed. My sunburnt hands clutch my wrists tightly. The blood stops, eyes beginning to sting with tears. I choke them down, jaw clenched. The guard watches me, eyes narrowed. I begin to shiver violently, despite the boiling heat.

Urbosa struts out of the terra cotta-colored walls, arms crossed.

" Zelda? "

" Yeah? "

" I wanna show you the battle plan. "

I agree, stumbling after her, my vision blurring. My hands grasp the wall for support.

Time seems to stop, me staring at Urbosa's back, the wind singing a sweet tune with morbid lyrics.

I slam my fist into the wall, sending cracks up to the top. Urbosa spins around, eyes wide.

My hand falls limply to my side, bloody fingers twitching. I didn't know I was that powerful. It feels good.

The time around me… has begun flowing.

" Sorry, " I mumble. Urbosa takes my hand in hers, studying my wrists, my fingers. She raises her eyes to look at me. I look away.

" What, " she says, " Is wrong with you? "

She looks taken aback by her own words.

" Sorry, " she says, after a dramatic pause. " I just don't want you to hurt yourself. "

Urbosa stares at me for a good four seconds after that, searching for intention in my dead green vortexes. We walk awkwardly into the building. Urbosa proceeds to explain a long, horrifically boring battle plan. I should've known not to expect something like from a fairy tale, with heros and dramaticness. Real adventures involve drunks, scorching heat, too much crying and gross trail mix.

" Didja catch all that? "

" Huh? "

" The battle plan? Did you listen to any of it at all? "

" Yeah, " I lie, " Yeah, I caught all that. " I wrack my brain, piecing together the little bits I heard. Hopefully It'll be enough.

We take four of the best warriors with us, heading towards the divine beast. We stop a safe distance away, the four encircling the divine beast. I stay with Urbosa, as they wait for her command.

She turns to me.

I stare at her patiently, expressionless.

A single tear runs down her cheek, dripping off her chin.

My eyes widen.

" Urbosa, " I whisper, " What is it? "

" It's nothing; it's stupid- "

She gets this weird look on her face.

" What- "

The champion leans forward, _very_ close, her lips meeting mine-

Wait.

They don't meet. They crush.

She crushes her lips into mine with long suppressed hunger, a desire so seemingly deep, deeper than the bottom of the ocean. A passion so ancient it almost seemed an instinct. My heart swells, rushing like an insane ocean.

I lay my hands on top of hers, and pull away. A perfect, two second moment. Over.

My heart cracks in my chest at her expression.

 _Want me more, Urbosa…_

No. I shouldn't think that.

" I love you, " I croak, crying furiously, " And I'm sorry, but you need to go. "

Indeed she did. Vah Naboris had seen them. The violent shivering began again.

" But- but I- "

" GO! "

I, once again, hope my eyes say it all, hope they bleed enough sadness and love for her to understand, to know, to comprehend.

Her heart cracks along with the thunder she fires at the divine beast. This is overkill. Every emotion she's ever felt is concentrated into the white hot thunder.

I watch as she takes it down easily.

She clambers into the great stone beast, prepared to kill the demon inside.

I see her beautiful face, one last time, as she looks back at me. The smallest and saddest of smiles creeps onto her face, masked under a waterfall of tears.

She really did love me, this whole time.

And yet I'm not happy.

" NO! " I shriek, voice cracking horribly.

Deep down, I know that this is my punishment.

I curl up in the crevice of the rock, in a cold sweat. I pray, I pray harder than ever before, tears silently flowing down my face. _Please let it be alright… Please… Please._

I hear a single blood curdling scream.

I slam my head into the rock as hard as I can.

And everything goes black.


	9. Epilouge

Epilouge

~Urbosa~

Thunderblight ganon circles me menacingly, whispering morbid things into my pointed ears. I clench my tear-soaked jaw, hands shaking.

"... And to think the poor girl loved you… "

" SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME! " I howl, slamming my fists into the metal floor, leaving a large dent.

Thunderblight smiles cruelly.

" And why, Urbosa, would you think that? "

" Because, " I whisper weakly, " She doesn't. "

The demon lets out one more evil laugh before destroying me completely.

I really loved that girl.

~Zelda~

It would be nice to say that this story had a happy ending.

Some of us, though, aren't so fortunate to get one.

I sure didn't.

It would be nicer, even, to say that Urbosa and I got married, had children, and most importantly, loved each other until the end of time. Just one more day with her would've been nice. I remember that day, even though it has been a hundred years, so vividly, as if it was yesterday.

I remember waking up, wishing I hadn't. I remember despair and heartbreak and much worse. It would have been easy to lay there, drowning in my emotions, until I died. I was prepared to stay there forever, until a tall ghostly figure appeared beside me.

She told me stand.

And I did.

I will never really find out whether she was actually there or not. I like to think that she was.

I like to think optimistically now.

After all, how could I not? After every precious moment with Urbosa, after everything she gave me, I just can't bring myself not to.

She has drilled her curious ways into my mind.

She lives inside of me.

If only this story had a happy ending.

But, like I said, this story has, well, a bittersweet ending.

But more bitter than sweet.

As I gaze upon the thunderstorm outside, every time lightning strikes, I still see a lime green eye peering down at me, squinted as though laughing.

And the wind still sings morbid songs.

Still, sometimes, I sob over what could have been, but within minutes, my mood has changed. Like the seasons. Moving on. I am no longer a gray smudge in a sea of yellow. Now, I am a multicoloured disaster, a stain, leaving a mark on this bland world. Just as Urbosa left a mark on me.

A mark I will treasure until the end of time.

Dear Urbosa, I love you.

I hope I have managed to weasel my way into your beautiful mind. I hope, through my whining and crying and screaming I have managed to taint your mind. When I remember you, I remember all the good moments, riding the sand seals, the candy, your lips. The sad moments, however, I have spent enough time wallowing in. You changed me.

So, I thank you.

I will thank and love you forever.


End file.
